1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a removable cover. More specifically, this invention provides a removable cover set for a picnic table and benches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,545 to Kruissink discloses a stadium bench cover, and more particularly, a unitary device adapted to be instaled over the usual wooden plank-like benches found in stadia. U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,515 by Kesh teaches a cover for a picnic table having straps which can be arranged to be received under the top of the table. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,577 by Danielson teaches an adjustable cover capable of being tightened over a surface, such as a table top. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,091 to Geisen relates to covers for generally flat objects such as tables, benches, and the like, and more particularly to a new and unique cover for such objects which is adjustable to cover a range of different sizes, and which snugly retains itself upon the object which it covers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,419 illustrates a removable cover for a table comprising an upper portion overlying the top of the table, a perimetrical skirt portion disposed on the sides of the table, and annularly extending restraining means for removably securing the cover to the top of the table. U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,193 to Davis illustrates a weighted picnic table cloth. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular removable cover of this invention for picnic tables and benches.